


星野

by Asahihihi



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahihihi/pseuds/Asahihihi
Summary: 在星空下野战





	星野

“嘘，姐姐小声点，被别人听到就不好啦。”张语格贴在孔肖吟身后搂上她的腰，旁人看来只是关系好的一对姐妹在打闹。

看似清纯可爱的小女孩实际是个小恶魔，把手中的遥控器往上调了一档，期待着怀中人更精彩的表情。孔肖吟额头渗出一层汗，腿止不住的哆嗦，身后人却还推着她往前走，给她介绍天边的星星，你看，那个是仙女星哦，漂亮吧，像姐姐一样。

孔肖吟暗骂一声我听你在放p，这乌云密布的哪来的星星。

说好的出来散步，临出门却被小朋友按在了墙上。张语格简单亲吻了她几下，然后跪下去掀起她的裙子。

孔肖吟对于被口没什么偏爱，但小朋友喜欢，她也就随她去了，还把手扶在她脑后，咿咿呀呀的催促她再快一点，再重一点。

张语格很喜欢姐姐的味道，尝过一次就上了瘾，她用唇舌照顾着细嫩的软肉，在确定湿润度足够后，把一个椭圆形的小物件推进了姐姐的身体。

“你干什么呢？”孔肖吟喘息着问道，她就快到达顶峰，对于张语格的突然停止很是不满。

张语格笑而不语，从口袋里摸出遥控器打开。

震动声响起，孔肖吟马上变了脸色。这个小玩具还是她俩一起挑的，待机持久，动力又足，她俩平常没少用。张语格还是跪着的，粉红色的跳蛋被收缩的甬道挤了出来，又被她轻轻推了回去。一进一出的刺激搞得孔肖吟冷汗都要下来了，张语格帮她拉上底裤，手搁着布料抵住潮热的入口。

“姐姐要忍耐哦。”小孩子感受着手上逐渐泛滥的湿意，笑得一脸腹黑。

孔肖吟起初还不明白张语格在说什么，但她很快发现，只要她稍一沉醉于快感，跳蛋就会因为内壁的收缩被挤出来。

张语格再次帮她把放回去，然后收回了手。

“姐姐加油，在外面掉出来的话，可是会被邻居发现的哦”

小孩子远比大人更可怕。

僻静的湖边没有游人，孔肖吟也终于能不用再压抑呻吟声了。圆溜溜的小东西在她身体里各种频率变换着震动，幕后黑手还在后面逼迫着她走路，不给她一点喘息的机会。

每一步都像踩在冷热不明的铁板上，明明有凉意侵袭脚底，却又莫名带着股灼烧感。

“姐姐不行了吗？”张语格体贴的问，她看看四下无人，用手臂圈着孔肖吟把她压在栏杆上。

“那就在这里做好不好？”

“我做你个大头鬼。”

孔肖吟咬着后槽牙骂她，个熊孩子每天都有新幺蛾子，她肯跟她出来都是恩赐了，咋的你还想野战？挺狂啊你。

孔肖吟嘴炮打得响，可张语格一上手她就不行了，裙摆被掀起了一点，张语格大腿挤进她两腿之间，解除了她对于掉装备的恐慌。

“姐姐可以放轻松，好好享受了。”张语格也喜欢她颈后的味道，像只小奶狗一样闻来闻去，用虎牙轻轻的咬她肩膀。

孔肖吟有时候特别天真，张语格让她放轻松她就信了，几乎被她的体液泡透了的跳蛋比一开始更滑，张语格脚尖踮起又放下，大腿顶着硬质物体，反复进出她最爱的姐姐。

“你他妈也太会玩了。”孔肖吟开始骂脏话。

“过奖过奖，我只是送它回去，推出来还得靠姐姐自己努力。”张语格色情话说得脸不红心不跳，她腾出一只手去摸孔肖吟腿间娇嫩的软肉，内裤早就湿透了，把本不该出水的地方都弄得黏黏糊糊，她啧啧的发出欠打的声音，在孔肖吟发火前找到她喜欢的位置，指尖轻轻的划着圈。

孔肖吟里外都敏感，但又很难只靠单边到达高潮，这张语格再清楚不过了。她早就想在开放的地方跟姐姐做爱，这个方法可是她多方考虑后得出的妙计。

孔肖吟现在才意识到自己被算计了，想再骂张语格两句，又看在她服务态度良好的份上决定算了。

孔肖吟身体已经敏感到了极点，张语格手上并不需要什么精细的操作，只要加重力道持续按压就可以。属于姐姐的味道在大腿上晕染开来，张语格加快了速度，一下下地把她往顶峰撞过去。

孔肖吟去摸张语格的手，带着她更用力地抚慰自己的身体，高潮卷着眩晕感一同袭来，孔肖吟死死夹住张语格的大腿，放肆的呻吟还未出口就被堵在了嘴边。

张语格舔过她嘴边的痣，咬住她丰满的下唇，纠缠着她的舌尖不肯离去。孔肖吟才从过于激烈的快感中清醒过来，没好气的敷衍着回吻了她几下，便挣扎着要求她放开手。

张语格听话的放开，又在她转身面对自己后再次抱了上去。孔肖吟浑身都冒着情欲的味道，张语格手上腿上也蹭上了一些，她埋在孔肖吟脖子上深吸一口气，说姐姐，我想舔舔你。

孔肖吟自然知道她指的是什么，她架住张语格的身体，把她跪下的想法消灭在源头处。张语格眼睛里全是水，被孔肖吟一晃，眼看就要漫出来。

我爱你，姐姐。张语格说。

她没有再做什么挑逗的行为，只是用滚烫的身体去拥抱孔肖吟，在她的耳后洒落一点炽热的呼吸。

姐姐，我想舔舔你。张语格再次说到。

小孩子远比大人更危险。


End file.
